


Bottoms Up

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Not telling.Seriously I can only spoil the ending. :}





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyctanthia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctanthia/gifts).



> Day 231 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> On Discord it was said to channel Chris. My mind felt challenged and made up dozens of stories I don't know I'll ever dare to write. This is a punishment for making me go through that. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

"Ah, Chris. I can't believe you talked me into this." Victor pushes the words out in between pants. Trying desperate to keep his ass together. 

Chris moans. "I don't recall you trying to pursued me out of it either." Forcing himself to move forwards, hoping to release the tension building in his body. 

"Oh, Move. Move. Move." Victor scrunches forward, forced by the sudden jolts of his body. Letting out a pleading whimper when his bottom spasms. 

"I'm so sorry Vitka." Chris grabs Victors hand and gives it a squeeze. "I'll never ever suggest us doing this ever again." His breath hitches. "Heavens Mon Dieu, I need to... Ooooh." His shoulders start the shake from the trembles going down his spine. 

They lean against each other panting, tears running down their cheeks. Bodies shaking in hefty aftershocks, both knowing it's not over yet. Knowing there is going to be a second wave, which will probably last them all night. 

Chris is the first to cave, the first whose body starts the show signs of small contractions again. He clings to Victor, whimpering small pleads in his friends ear. He rubs his nose against Victor's sweaty shoulder. Feeling his friends soft hands rub down his spine. Doing the same in return. 

Victor's body holds out a bit longer but soon he too is having a hard time keeping his breathing even, forcing it through his nose to keep some control. He's not even bothering to formulate words anymore, just soft moans and hiccuped pleading sounds. 

The sounds they make are heard all through the apartment, and by the looks Victor receives over the coming week even by several neighbors. 

Phichit just looks in the direction of the hallway before filling his plate with left over from the night before. Yuuri takes over the spoon and fills his plate as well. 

"Honestly. It's not like we didn't warn them." Both of them shake their heads. "White people just can't deal with properly spiced Thai food." Yuuri pulls up an eyebrow. "Okay. I'll admit, I might have added a bit more of the peppers as I normally would have. But their 'We can handle any food' just rubbed me the wrong way." Both of them laugh. 

Emptying their plates and the last of the food, at the sounds of Victor and Chris dealing with the after effect of last nights dinner. After the loudest moans and pleads are over Yuuri walks towards the bathroom, for once glad that Victor in his need to be extra had two toilets installed, and asks if they need anything. Ignoring Chris' innuendo that Victor could use a kiss to make it better. Instead he hands them two of the inflatable donuts Victor and him keep around the house and tells them to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
